The Italy brothers took over what!
by solarbear
Summary: The Italy brothers are tired of being called weak and not being able to live up to their grandfather legacy. So they do the most craziest thing they can think of. Slowly taking over the world one pasta war at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em>234/2000 21:00 Rome/ Italy_

Romano looked at the Coliseum in pity, a once great symbol of his grandfather, the Roman Empire. A place were the Romans could go to find entertainment in their boring lives. Back then it was in the owner ship of an empire that conquered land in vast amounts and had power that everyone feared.

Now in the modern era it belonged to the pathetic grand children of the Roman Empire. Weak, cowardly, idiots who led other push them around. They had small amounts of land compared to their grandpa. People laughed at them and called them weak.

"When is the food going to be ready?" Romano asked his brother.

"Very soon, just wait I just got the pasta out," Veneziano called out from the kitchen.

"Hurry up, I want to celebrate grandpa's birthday before it ends!" Romano said. Today was the day of the birth of their grandfather and Veneziano was preparing a birthday dinner. Romano sighed and looked at the Coliseum again from the window of his and his brother's house.

"Finally, I was starving to death!" Romano said as Veneziano finally finished putting the food on the table. There was pasta, tomatoes, olives, minestrone, and other types of Italian food.

"Sorry it took so long, but I was making the cake first, and then Germany called," Veneziano began.

"I don't care, it should have been done a long time ago! Also don't talk about the potato loving moron in front of me! Thanks to him people think we're even more pathetic then we actually are!"

"How is that Germany's fault big brother?"

"The only reason why I let you fight for him in World War 2 was so we could conquer land and become powerful! However he lost and our people have lost their pride, only after 2 decades after that war did they start developing pride again! Now people think we don't have an army and that the only military that can truly protect us is Germany's! Do you hear that brother? People think we don't have an army, we're like France and I'm not even sure he even has an army anymore!"

Veneziano looked down tears forming in his eyes from Romano's anger and his loud voice. "Why are you saying this now, today is grandpa's birthday."

"Because grandpa was a great man, a great and powerful man, but us we are weak and worthless. People laugh at us more than respect us. I wish we could reach a slandered that would make us greater than grandpa," Romano ate some pasta. "Sorry for yelling, I was just made, you made great pasta by the way, as usual."

The two ate in silence and when Veneziano was nearly done with his plate he said something. "I know, I wish we were strong too. I wish we could make grandpa proud."

Romano sighed. "Don't think like that, we made grandpa proud by surviving these last couple centuries. What I'm talking about is making him proud with our power, our power to conquer new land."

"You know, I think we can do it. All we have to do is wait. Back in the 1980's Germany told me that if there was ever going to be a WWIII I would I would have to wait for the right time to strike! He said I had to wait until all the events went to my favor. We just have to keep getting stronger and wait for the right moment to conquer!"

Romano sighed, it was a good plan, but really when was something like that going to happen? Better to just humor him then. "Your right, let's wait, get strong, and conquer! We'll make grandpa proud!"

"Ve~ that's the spirit," Veneziano said going back to his cheerful self. He then started eating all the food in a enormous rate, would have put America to shame.

"Eat slower you're going to choke," Romano said.

* * *

><p><em>281/2004 14:00 Berlin/Germany_

Germany was currently cleaning up an office that he hadn't used since the 1990's. He had forgotten about it after Prussia and Austria nearly burned down the left side of the house, the office stayed safe because it was in the right side. He had forgotten about it and left it in the hands of Prussia who hosted mini parties in the office with the awesome and bad touch trios. You can obviously imagine how messy it is.

"How are you able to put paper on the walls with chocolate?" Germany asked as he threw away the chocolate covered paper. "I'm going to have a serious lecture with Prussia when this is over."

As Germany was organizing papers and cleaning up his old office so it could be renovated as a guest room for any visiting nations. Germany's house was mostly filled with offices for numerous reasons, one was for stupid things Italy did, the other was for people Prussia pissed off, and another one was for damage reports made in Germany from England and France's constant fighting. So you can obviously tell that Germany's house was filled with offices and paper work in neat piles.

This one was for military purposes, but now there was a new military office so Germany needed to bring all the papers in the old office to the new one. As he was quickly looking over papers Germany came across two very important papers. As he quickly read them he took out his cell phone.

"Netherlands it's me Germany, we need a meeting with all the European countries, not just those in the EU. Do you mind if we have the meeting in your country? Alright good see you in a couple months."

* * *

><p><em>117/2005 11:00 Stockholm/Sweden_

"Now America we just need you to sign these papers and all military intervention you have in our countries will cease immediately now and in the future as long this international law stands," Germany said as he gave America some papers and a pen.

One of the papers Germany found a year ago was a document he created in the 1970's that would stop all U.S. and other military intervention in Europe and European intervention in other countries. The other was a document that stated that if any two European countries were to have a war with one another, it would only be those nations fighting, no others European or other country can give those supplies or help them in anyway.

These laws seem impossible to enforce at first, but the other European nations actually liked them and knew that they wouldn't attack each other because they lived in a time where they were mostly good friends and all liked each other. They lived in a time of European peace, the only countries that would attack each other were probably France and England, but Germany would never allow that.

That basically meant that if a war were to start in Europe, no one could help or stop it and if a war were to start in another country then Europe wasn't going to help. That made the perfect European peace law.

For Romano it was the hidden opportunity his brother had talked about. The older Italy brother nearly jumped for joy when America finished signing all the papers. Were these people that stupid? This was the perfect law for war to start in Europe, but they weren't thinking that, they were thinking about peace, this law could possibly create the exact opposite.

As everyone was talking about the new laws and the new order of European peace Romano was already thinking of who he should invade first.

"Veneziano let's go back home we got things to prepare for!" Romano said as he dragged Veneziano out of the room.

"But Romano I was talking to Germany!" Veneziano protested.

"You can do that later, our hidden opportunity is starting to form and we need to prepare for it before it goes away. Call the boss; we need to make a drastic change in the military funding!"

* * *

><p><em>47/2015 12:00 Bern/Switzerland_

"Liechtenstein are you ready for the meeting with the Italians?" Switzerland asked his little sister over a locked door. The two were going to have meeting with the Italian brothers over some technological trade treaty. Personally Switzerland wanted to stay home, but his boss was making him.

Liechtenstein came out of her room and gave her brother a smile. "All ready big brother we can go to the meeting know."

"Good make sure you didn't forget to bring anything, I'll be doing most of the talking so you should find something to entertain you," Switzerland said. The two left his house and drove to the diplomatic building where the meeting was going to take place.

"Big brother have you noticed all the Italian tourists in our countries recently. They are in almost every town and city."

"Who cares, more Italians coming into our land means more tourism and that means more money for our governments."

"Alright, but big brother please try not to attack the Italians this time."

"Fine, but if Italy covers me with pasta sauce again he is going too attacked."

* * *

><p><em>13:00<em>

It had only been an hour and the Italy brothers were all ready getting on Switzerland's nerves. He really wished he had his gun with him so he could get rid of them, but this was a peaceful discussion, so no guns.

"So as I was saying," Switzerland said.

"Veneziano stop eating pasta! This is a special day!" Romano said interrupting Switzerland _again._

"But I have to eat pasta because it is a special day!" Veneziano said.

"Will you idiots just listen to me?" Switzerland shouted, but they didn't listen Lichtenstein silently laughed at her brother predicament. Switzerland was about to talk again, bit Romano and Veneziano's phones began to ring and they picked them up, saying something in rapid Italian that Switzerland didn't understand. As they put away their phones, Switzerland was about to start talking again, but was stopped when he saw Romano take out a gun and point it at him.

Lichtenstein screamed a little when Veneziano pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Switzerland could hear screaming from his boss from the other room.

"What is the meaning of this Romano?" Switzerland said.

"This, you bastard, is a declaration of war! We the Italian Republic are declaring war on you so we can conquer your land and Lichtenstein's," Romano said proudly.

Switzerland nearly laughed at what Romano just said. War, these two couldn't fight to save their lives, but the seriousness in both men's faces was enough to say that they were serious.

"This will be one of the shortest wars in history! It will only last a couple hours as we hold your leader boss hostage and take over your cities and towns in a single moment!"

"What makes you two think that would happen?"

"Why do you think you have so many Italian tourists lately?"

Switzerland's eyes widened. "Don't tell me."

"That's right they are all Italian soldiers! We've been planning this for over a year, in the peak of tourist season we would attack. We've been making our military stronger since 2005, when you created those foolish laws. After you fools gave us our perfect opportunity!"

"You two have been planning this? When have you two ever wanted to start a war?"

"Ever since the beginning of the century! We couldn't do it with all the people who would be against us, but now we have nothing to worry about! We can conquer as much as we like without anyone interfering!"

"You fools can't possibly be serious!" Where were the guards, why weren't they coming to protect them, unless they were already dead.

Romano gave him a cheshire grin. "We are dead serious, when you two wake up from the bullets in your heads, you'll two will be the Swiss. Sector of the Italian Republic!" Veneziano shot Lichtenstein and Switzerland was about to scream, but Romano shot him before he did.

In less than a day the two nations were taken over by Italy. Much to the shock off the world.

Germany looked at the news in the T.V. with shock as Japan helped him clean up.

"Wait Italy did what?!" They both said. Surprisingly every nation in the entire world said the exact same thing to the exact same news.

"The Italy brother are took over what?!" They all screamed at their T.V.'s.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good or bad, should I continue it? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_8/4/2015 6:00 Berlin/Germany_

Japan, Prussia, and Germany continued watching the news in shock as more breaking development in the whole Italy affair revealed its self. In less than a day Lichtenstein and Switzerland had been taken over by Italian soldiers that had infiltrated all their towns and cities. In less than a day Switzerland's boss had been held hostage and now was a sub leader of the Swiss. Sector of the Italian Republic. Lichtenstein and Switzerland are now a part of Italy

"What on Earth was Italy thinking!?" Germany said out loud.

"This is rather incredible considering it's Italy-san," Japan said.

"I know, but it's Italy who conquered Switzerland. Italy, the pasta loving, white flag waving, idiotic Italian! He took over strong, gun wielding, tempered, rich Switzerland! HOW ON EARTH THOSE THAT EVEN WORK!?" Germany yelled.

"It is rather unusual for him to do this, Italy loves peace," Japan said.

"Guys I've been getting a lot of calls from everyone, they want to speak to you two," Prussia said, he put the phone on the coffee table and pressed a button. In an instant The three nations could hear the yelling of almost every nation of the world.

"Germany what happened? What did Italy do to Switzerland?" England asked.

"Isn't obvious fool, they took him over!" France said.

"I know that, I'm wondering why and how you bloody wanker! Do you want our 15th war this century?" England asked.

"Now is not the time to be fighting! I've fought Italy before; the kid is a demon in battle! We have to be careful and protect our borders before he strikes!" Turkey yelled.

"Calm down Turkey," Greece said.

"GERMANY I'M SCARED IS ITALY TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?! SHOULD I ATTACK HIM BEFORE HE ATTACKS ME?" America asked.

"America I'm a little scared too, but please calm down, eh," Canada said.

"Sorry bro," America said.

"Everyone calm down! I'm sure that whatever is happening is just some major misunderstanding on the media's part. The scheduled world meeting next week will sort everything out," Germany said.

* * *

><p><em>94/2015 9:00 Rome/Italy_

Switzerland woke up with a horrible headache. As he slowly got up from the bed he was resting in he noticed he was only in his underwear, black clothes were on a chair near his bed. As he got more used to his surroundings Switzerland noticed that he wasn't in his home or in his room, the architecture was different than the one in country.

He looked out the window in the room and saw the beautiful landscape of Rome. Then suddenly all the events that happened to Switzerland since the meeting resurfaced and he palled. Had he really been captured? Was he really now a part of Italy? Switzerland put on the clothes and found out it was a suit. He left the room and soon found the kitchen, which was connected to the dining room.

In the room Switzerland saw The Italy brothers eating breakfast with Lichtenstein. She was laughing as Veneziano told her funny jokes and Romano was arguing to Veneziano not to tell jokes about him.

"Ah, look who woke up," Romano said giving his new land a smug grin. "How do you like being a part of Italy?"

Switzerland glared at him. "So, you two conquered me?" Both nodded. "You spineless cowards! How dare you do this to me and my people! Who gave you right to do such a thing? If you hurt our people then my people and I will rebel and we won't stop until we are set free!"

"Big brother calm down, they promised not to hurt our people. They said they'll keep everything the same, only the government and the language of our lands will change, but nothing to drastic," Lichtenstein said.

"It's true Switzerland, we would never hurt or oppress your people," Veneziano said frantically. "All we want to do is be a great empire, like our grandpa. Your people will be treated with respect and we won't hurt them."

"Besides we haven't finished conquering you two," Romano said. "We might have the land, but not the hearts and minds of the people. In today's society you can get a lot of serious hate for oppressing people, so we'll let your official documents be in Italian, German, and/or French until your people learn the language."

"Don't think people are just going to accept Italy as their country!" Switzerland said.

"They will once they see the growth in the economy and how we'll help them. Switzerland and Italy becoming one really is profitable for both sides," Romano said. Switzerland raised an eyebrow at the economic opportunity.

"Tell me how we'll all benefit from this?" Switzerland asked.

Romano smiled. "We'll tell you when we are sure you won't try to rebel. You have to earn our respect just like we have to earn yours."

* * *

><p><em>164/2015 12:00 Quebec/ Canada_

The Italy brothers entered the meeting with Switzerland and Lichtenstein. All the nations looked at them with a mixer of fear, admiration, and confusion.

"Italy, Romano, Switzerland, Lichtenstein thank you for coming, please take a seat," Germany said, the four nodded and sat next to each other.

Everyone was starring at them intently. They all heard the news, how they took over Switzerland and Lichtenstein, ingenious they said. How they were treating their new citizens, they were treating them like they would treat any other Italian. They even heard of the slight and still growing economic boost both economies were getting.

Canada stood up, and said the first words to begin the meeting, seeing as he was hosting it this time. "Now, before we begin, I think I speak for everyone when I say Veneziano, Romano what are you doing, eh?"

"We just want to get bigger and spread the joy of pasta across the world!" Veneziano said with a smile. Romano and Switzerland face palmed and Lichtenstein laughed.

"Ignore the idiot!" Romano said. "We just took them over because we thought we could both equally benefit from becoming one country."

America nodded his head. "We understand that, we saw the charts, but do you two realize what you have to do? If we find out the people aren't being treated fairly then we must act, and as the hero I will act first if I find out people are getting hurt. It's my job as the superpower."

"No need to act like that America, they haven't done anything to our people yet. In fact I'm hearing people are happy, and don't feel like rebelling," Switzerland said.

"You don't know that, in a couple months or years they might enforce laws and your citizens might rebel. It starts with the young, but then the whole land attacks," England said.

"Are you judging my knowledge of my people, England?" Switzerland asked.

"Don't start fighting with him, England! This is a meeting not a arena," Germany said. Switzerland gave him a nod of thanks. "We are here to discuss global problems; we can discuss the whole Italy situation near the end. Now who wants to start about global warming?"

Like that the meeting was back to its regular state of chaos. It was like the whole Italy thing didn't happen, but other nation were passing notes to the four asking questions. The quickly replied and told them about their current situation. By the end of the meeting everyone was satisfied with the answers they got.

* * *

><p><em>307/2015 11:45 Rome/ Italy_

"So Romano what do you have planned now?" Switzerland asked the Italian. It had been months since the invasion and things for Switzerland had been great, his people were happy, no one was complaining, they were angry that they were taken over, but not too angry. In those three months the four had come to trust each other, that trust created today.

"What do you mean?" Romano asked after eating a tomato.

"I mean who are you going to conquer next? I overheard you talking to Italy about it 2 weeks ago."

"You heard us talk? Well to ruin the surprise bastard, we wanted you and your sister to get shocked by what we were going to do."

"So who's going to live here? Is it Greece?"

"The cat bastard? No! I originally wanted to conquer him so I can get him back for stepping on tomatoes, but I changed my mind. Besides Veneziano chose who we would conquer next because I picked you last time."

"You guys are taking turns on who you are going to conquer?"

"Of course, I have to do it or I will never hear the end of it from him, always nagging me about letting him decide who to conquer next."

"So are you two prepared?"

"Of course, the invasion starts today!"

"What? Why today?"

"Let's just say the guys we are planning on conquering next are really weak at the moment, it's the perfect opportunity to attack. We plan to attack in a couple minutes."

"So who are you two attacking?"

"Who do you think? It's one of the greatest bastards I have ever had the displeasure of knowing."

* * *

><p><em>307/2015 12:00 Berlin/ Germany_

"West, you have to be the most unawesome man I've ever met. How can you not beat me in football, you defeated Brazil," Prussia said taunting his out of breath brother. They were playing football outside their house and Prussia was wining, Germany just couldn't keep up with his brothers moves.

"Don't you dare taunt me," Germany said.

"Yeah, yeah," Prussia laughed. Suddenly Prussia fell to the ground and clenched his stomach in pain. Germany also fell to the ground in pain. It was obvious what was going on, they were being attacked.

"What's happening, I can feel east and south Germany being attacked," Prussia said. Both somehow had the energy to get to their house and turned on the television.

"This is unbelievable Italy is attacking the west and east side of Germany. Is it possible they wish to conquer us like they did in Switzerland?" The newswoman said. The screen shifted to an image of a Italian solider who was marching his troops forward. Apparently he had a curl and was eating pasta while doing this.

"Why are you doing this Italy?" Germany asked himself as he coughed up blood.

"Is it possible that they know how weak the German military is at the moment due to stopping the multiple wars between France and England? We many not know, but the military is trying to stop their advance as they conquer German cities and towns. We believe if they continue in this pace they will reach Berlin in a couple hours."

"Mein Gott," Prussia said before vomiting.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Germany we will be living together and having so much fun together really soon," Veneziano said cheerfully leading his troops.<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you two were so strategic," Switzerland said.<p>

"Our grandpa was like that, it runs in the family," Romano said eating another tomato.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? If you live in Switzerland, Italy, or Germany could you tell me if I'm making this enjoyable for you guys? I don't want to offend anyone.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em>307/2015 19:00 Berlin/Germany_

Germany and Prussia were getting weaker by the minute. As Italy's army advanced conquering town by town, city by city, and overpowering their military they continued to vomit blood. They had died three times already.

"This is insane," Germany said.

"I blame France and England for this!"Prussia said. "If they didn't fight all the time-"he continued to vomit blood.

* * *

><p><em>307/2015 19:00 Paris/France_

France was watching the news with England who broke into his house in hopes of ambushing the poor Frenchmen. During their little fight the accidently turned on the T.V. and saw the news. It explained the current situation in Germany and mentioned it's possible this could be France and England's fault that Germany is being invaded.

"This is terrible, I can't believe this is our fault," England said as he saw German cities being conquered and their flags be replaced with the Italian flag.

"Well mostly your fault, I just wanted peace," France said.

"Don't blame this on me, you provoked me!" England said. "Besides now is not the time for this! Germany is being conquered and his military is too weak dealing with us to do anything to stop Italy."

"I know this is all your fault," France said.

"Didn't I just say that this is both our faults?" England asked as he saw a German tank be destroyed.

* * *

><p><em>307/2015 7:30 Anchorage/ Alaska/ U.S._

"This is all France and England's fault. They ruined my bro Germany, now he's being conquered by Italy!" America screamed. Canada and Kumajirou had to cover his ears because America was screaming louder than his usual noise level.

"America please stop yelling, you almost broke the windows," Canada said gesturing to the window who were, only a couple seconds ago, shaking.

"How can I not yell at a time like this? Look what's happening to Germany," America said pointing at the T.V.

"I understand, it is quite troubling, the Italy brothers are usually so kind, but these conquests aren't like them," Canada said.

"I know! Those two are usually weak, how did they get so crazy strong!" America said.

* * *

><p><em>307/2015 20:00 Bremen/Germany_

"Quickly stop the Italian army!" a German commander yelled as a couple tanks fired at the advancing army. Unfortunately for him the attack didn't even hit the army; in fact it wasn't even close to them. The tanks were damaged from past wars with the English and French so their ability to shoot far or accurately had greatly diminished. So much for German engineering, or did that only work for cars?

"Quickly take the tanks out, but try not to kill anyone!" Veneziano yelled at his troops. They ran up to the tanks and quickly put grenades into them. The German's inside quickly escaped their tanks as they were destroyed and were held captive by their enemies.

"This is beautiful; I would never think our army could do such feats!" An Italian soldier said.

"I know right, each of our conquering operations have been great! I think our country can be a super power!" Another soldier said.

"I can't wait to conquer this country! The Germans have been a little welcoming to the invasion; I can't wait to flirt with some of those hot German girls!" A third soldier said.

"They are welcoming because they know Italy will become as great as the Roman Empire!" A fourth soldier yelled.

"I know you guys want to celebrate, but we need to conquer the capital. One Berlin falls the German Sector of the Italian Republic can truly begin!" The general leading the invasion said.

"Alright guys let's go to Berlin!" Veneziano said.

'Germany I know this may hurt you, but please hold on the conquest is almost over. Soon we will be living together and then we can hang out together all the time!' Veneziano thought.

* * *

><p><em>307/2015 21:00 Rome/Italy_

"I'm actually surprised that you guys are conquering Germany at this speed," Switzerland said as he watched the news.

"Complimenti Romano," Lichtenstein said.

"Looks like those Italian lessons are finally starting to work!" Romano said. "Switzerland you shouldn't be surprised, Germany may be big, but it's because of you this is possible! You are so close to Germany, and you have a big boarder with him that we can send troops there by the thousands!"

"So what's the other reason for invading Germany?" Switzerland asked, Romano gave him a confused look. "You know what I'm talking about Romano. When you conquered me and Lichtenstein our economies increased, but conquering Germany would only benefit your economically to a small amount."

Romano laughed a little. "Your right, I didn't want to conquer that bastard because he wouldn't help the economy, but when I found out about his quality of weapons I let Veneziano attack. Once we make him a part of us Italy will have some of the best quality weapons in the world."

"How did you find out about Germany's weapons?" Lichtenstein asked.

"I implanted a couple spies into his military. Never knew the bastard was holding back on us. Good thing we conquered his military bases already," Romano said.

"So with me it was economically, for Germany it would be militarily. Then that means you two will a strong military and an economy that will be able to withstand each of your wars," Switzerland said in amazement, admiring the Italian brothers for the genius.

'They're like military geniuses,' Lichtenstein and Switzerland thought.

Romano grinned. "Perfect plan isn't it? Our boss and military professionals came up with it. We were just going to conquer you guys at random until we heard what you guys could do for us."

'Okay maybe they aren't geniuses," Lichtenstein and Switzerland thought.

* * *

><p><em>18/2015 00:00 Berlin/Germany_

"Berlin has been captured," Germany said as he saw his flag be replaced with the Italian flag.

"What do you think will happen to us?" Prussia asked.

"Isn't obvious we're going to be a part of Italy now," Germany said. They heard the door open and heard the voice of the man who conquered them.

"Hey, Germany, great new we're going to live together!" Italy said cheerfully. Italy nearly left the house at the look Germany was giving him.

"Italy how dare you conquer me! Do you know how I've been suffering for the last 12 hours?" Germany asked ready to attack the Italian.

"Sorry Germany, Romano told me you would get hurt, but I didn't know it would be dad, but I didn't destroy your country!" Veneziano said.

A vain popped in Germany's head. "That doesn't matter, you still conquered me! Do you know him much I've vomited?"

"Don't you mean how much _we _vomited?" Prussia asked.

"Now is not the time for that!" Germany yelled. He glared at Italy who was about the cry.

"I'M SO SORRY GERMANY; I JUST WANTED YOU TO LIVE IN MY HOUSE SO WE CAN PLAY TOGETHER. THEN WE COULD TAKE OVER JAPAN AND THEN ALL THREE OF US WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER TRAINING, PLAYING, AND HAVING FUN! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE!" Italy said crying. Germany sighed; he couldn't stay mad at Italy forever, I mean he has done far more stupid stuff then this.

"Fine I forgive you," Germany said putting his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Will you come to live with me?' Italy asked. Germany nodded. "Yay, go pack your bags, we're going to Roma!"

"Wait let me clean this mess first. There is so much vomit and blood," Germany said as Italy went upstairs to pack Germany's bags.

"Don't I have any say in this? The awesome me was also conquered," Prussia said. "Fine I'll live in your house, but only because the awesome me wants to!" With that Prussia went up stairs to pack up.

* * *

><p><em>18/2015 11:37 Rome/Italy_

"Welcome potato and albino bastard! How was the war?" Romano asked smugly as the three entered his home.

"Don't get on my nerves Romano, I'm a little angry about the war," Germany said giving Romano a glare that scared him away.

"Good to see you're doing well Germany," Switzerland said giving the man a firm hand shake.

"Nice to see you again Prussia," Lichtenstein said.

"Of course it's nice to see me again, I am the embodiment of awesomeness!" Prussia yelled.

Switzerland twitched a little and was about to shoot Prussia, but forgot he didn't have his gun. "Let me take you to your rooms."

As Prussia finished unpacking he looked at his new room and sighed.

"Great I'm owned by someone again, hopefully it doesn't end up like the time I was under Russia's rule," Prussia said to himself.

"What did you say albino bastard?" asked the voice of Romano. Prussia turned to see the man outside his door.

"What do you want, Romano?' Prussia asked. "Can't you see the king of awesomeness is trying to settle in to his new home?"

"I came here to tell you some good news," Romano said. Prussia raised his eyebrow. "Lichtenstein is going to cook you and your brother a special dinner."

"That's it, you wasted my time for that?"

"Be quite, I promised Lichtenstein that would be the first thing I tell you. If I didn't she would get sad."

Prussia laughed. "You let a little girl push you around."

Romano blushed a little. "Shut up, I only did that because I'm afraid Switzerland might attack me if I made her cry."

"You still could have lied."

"Didn't I tell you to be quite? Anyway we are preparing for another conquest."

"Already, slow down with all the wars. Take it a little slower before your country collapses upon itself."

"You didn't let me finish. We're thinking of conquering Hungry and Austria next, but we need someone to lead the army. The others don't want to do it so I thought you might like it."

"What's in it for me?"

Romano smiled. "Once they are conquered they can become your personal servants and you can make them do whatever you want."

Prussia smiled already thinking of ideas of those two doing his laundry and getting him food. He couldn't wait to make Austria his personal foot stole. "I'm in!"

* * *

><p><em>18/2015 13:20 London/England_

England picked up the phone that had been ringing for over 2 hours. "Who in bloody hell are you and why do you keep calling?"

"England it's me Russia, I came to talk to you about the Italians recent advances," Russia said.

"What about them?" England asked.

"I am just wondering what you will do because you are weak and small and they are probably going to attack you next."

"Weak and small? I'm none of those things sir, your forgetting I'm an ex pirate. Besides I already have an idea of how to deal with the Italians."

"Oh really, what is it?"

"I made them some pasta, pizza, and some other Italian food all made by me and got Flying Mint Bunny to take it too them. Once they eat my heavenly food they'll want to be allies with me and would never want to conquer me."

"Arthur am I hearing you correctly? Did you say you made Italian food all made by you?"

"Yes, I even put a big note that said made by England with a big heart so they know I want to be friends!"

Russia nodded form the other end. "Well it was nice knowing you Arthur. Bye and have much fun with your time."

* * *

><p><strong>Did I offend anyone? Please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em>18/2015 18:00 Rome/Italy_

"So England gave us a gift?" Veneziano asked as Lichtenstein presented the younger Italy with a bag in a design of the UK flag. There was a note on the middle that said 'Made by England' with a big heart going around it.

"I think he gave it to us so we can be friends," Lichtenstein suggested pointing at the note with the heart.

"You may be right, let's look what's in the bag." Veneziano opened the bag and took containers filled with food from his house. "Oh, did England got an Italian chief and made food for us as a sign of friendship?" He opened all the containers took two forks, handed one to Lichtenstein, and ate small portions from each container. However each container contained terrible tasting food.

"Why those this food taste so horrible? Its Italian food, Italian food always tastes great!" Veneziano stated in a troubled voice.

"Veneziano there is a different note on the bag," Lichtenstein said giving North Italy the note.

_Dear Italians,_

_All this Italian food was made by me, England. I made it to help our relations, to show you how I truly feel about you two, your culture, and your food. If you don't understand what this all means just call me and I would be happy to explain._

_With love, England. _

"Veneziano are you okay?" Lichtenstein asked looking at the shaking Italy brother.

"How dare he disrespect big brother and I like this," Veneziano said venomously, so unlike him. "This is an act of war!" He shouted the last sentence.

"What's an act of war?" Romano asked as he entered the room. He looked at the food, took a fork, and ate a little. He wasn't going to let Italian food go to waste, but Romano soon regretted his decision and spat out the food. "What the hell, why those it taste so bad?" Veneziano handed Romano the note and the older Italian brother's expression turned to pure anger.

"How dare that bastard insult us?!" Romano shouted.

"Should we conquer him big brother, this insult can't go unnoticed," Veneziano said.

"Of course we'll attack him, but we can't go to war yet. We just conquered potato bastard, we need to rest. Besides we're planning to attack Austria and Hungary next."

"Can't we change the plans to attack all three?"

"I'm afraid not, our boss wouldn't allow it. The plans are already being set in motion so we'll have to conquer him after we conquer Austria and Hungary." Romano could hear Veneziano growl a little. "Calm down little brother, this insult won't go unnoticed. We'll still get our revenge."

Lichtenstein left the room with fear evident on her face. Normally the Italian brothers wouldn't scare her, but the way they were talking was scary. Also it was kind of justified, England had insulted them, but still it was still scary. It was like they were planning on killing England! Actually they might try to kill him.

* * *

><p><em>38/2015 13:00 Copenhagen/Denmark_

"Okay now the Nordic meeting can truly commence," Denmark said. Like he said the Nordic 5 were having a meeting.

"Why did yo' call us he'e Denma'k?" Sweden asked.

"I'd like to know that too, I have a meeting with my boss today so this better be important," Iceland stated.

"It is important! You guys all know how Italy has been conquering lately?" the Danish man asked, his comrades nodded. "I think we should create a Nordic Alliance."

The others starred at him with blank eyes. "I'm sorry Denmark what do you mean by Nordic Alliance?" Finland asked.

"Are you an idiot Finland? My boss and I think it would be a great idea to form an alliance with the rest of you," Denmark said.

"Why would we do that?" Sweden asked.

"Because we need to fight back when the Italy brothers attack, they've been able to conquer a huge country like Germany in half a day, that shouldn't be possible! They've been fighting everyone with sneaky tactics like the one they tried on Switzerland and Lichtenstein. We need to stand united against them so when they start to attack us they'll see we won't back down and will support each other," Denmark said.

"Besides the Italy brother have finally broken the gentle balance that is peace in Europe. Russia created the flame and they've made it stronger, now it's only a matter of time before everyone will start wars with one another! Europe will be back in the middle ages, war will bring this continent to the ground as we try to conquer our former allies. We need to stand together so no one will dare attack us, we need to show our strength and get stronger. We need to conquer and show the world we're not backing down."

"For once your actually making sense Denmark," Norway stated. "I see your point, I'll join the alliance."

"Just like that?" Iceland asked shocked.

"Denmark shockingly makes a lot of good points. We need to stand together strong or be conquered by a more powerful nation. Besides he's right Europe isn't going to stay the same for long we need to be careful, especially with countries like Russia, France, and England. They do have nukes after all," Norway said.

"When you think about it like that it's kind of scary," Finland said. "I want to join the alliance."

"Great so how about you two?" Denmark asked the two other Nordics.

"If Finland is joining I will join as well. But only to keep him safe," Sweden stated. Finland blushed at the comment, but Denmark smiled at looked at Iceland with a big smirk.

"So Icy will you join us?" Denmark asked slyly.

Iceland looked at his fellow Nordics, he had a feeling this alliance was a bad idea. Also if the alliance went further then military, which it would obviously will in time, then they would might have a shared economy. It might crumble if a certain sadistic Russian or two unpredictable Italians decided to attack one of them then the other four would fall.

Iceland knew with the current events happening today that it would be a matter of time until Russia decided to act. The guy was just waiting for another excuse to gain more land, and the Italian brothers might have given it to him. Iceland also knew that he was small and isolated by the sea, it wouldn't take much effort to surround him and take him over.

Iceland sighed, best bet was just to join. "I'll join the alliance."

Denmark gave a victory smile. "Perfect, now if we want to show the Italians that we are strong I think we should conquer …"

* * *

><p><em>58/2015 22:00 Moscow/Russia_

Russia looked at the night sky with a small smile. He drank his vodka with small sips, wanting to savior the taste. He sat on a chair in his balcony.

"Things in Europe are really changing," Russia said. "It's almost time for me to act, I need to show people I won't stand back to such things."

Russia remembered the past, back when he was conquering land like a greedy child. Europe had gone through so many conflicts during his life time. The hundred year war between France and England, Turkey trying to conquer Europe back when he was the Ottoman Empire, the discovery of the continent of America, the Hungary and Armenia conflict of 2004, and much, much more.

Europe never stayed in peace for so long; having so many countries living together in a tiny continent would always lead to war. Europe was a ticking time bomb, the second one country goes to war all the others see this as permission to make an issue the reason for a full scale war. Russia was shocked that all those conflicts in 21st Europe didn't lead to multiple wars at once.

"Soon it will be time to act again. Father Russia will go strong again!" Russia said. He preferred calling himself father instead of mother for obvious reasons. As Russia continued to drink his vodka he noticed that a ladder had gently tapped the metal bars of his balcony. "What is going on?"

"Big brother I've come to marry you!" Belarus said as she climbed the ladder. Russia was starting to sweat, she was already in the second floor.

Russia went back to his home and closed the glass doors. However in his fear he forgot a simple plan, just pouch the ladder off his balcony. Belarus entered the balcony and destroyed the glass doors.

"These glass doors won't separate our love big brother!" Belarus said as she got closer.

"AHHHHHH BELARUS LEAVE ME ALONE!" Russia yelled.

* * *

><p><em>1911/2015 11:00 Near the border that divides Italy and Austria_

"Keep firing don't let them invade!" Austria yelled at the troops. The Italian army had invaded early in the morning and the Austrian army had been holding them back ever since. The Hungarian army hadn't come yet to help them.

"Come on Austria give up so you can be my foot stool!" Prussia yelled as he wounded a soldier.

Austria glared at him. The last thing he wanted to happen was to be defeated by Prussia of all people. If it was someone like Germany or Switzerland it would be more respectable, but Prussia was out of the question.

However things weren't in Austria's favor. Due to many problems in his own country many people lost faith in the government. That and many people actually want to be a part of Italy, they thought things could be fixed if they became a part of Italy, that the Italians could fix everything. So obviously troop morale is very, very small at the moment.

Casualties have been very small at the moment. Only 50 wounded and 7 dead in Austria's side, he didn't know the casualties for Prussia's side. However they were expected to grow if things didn't change for the Austrian armies favor.

* * *

><p><em>1911/2015 14:00 Tallinn/Estonia _

"This isn't good Russia is invading me!" Estonia said in fear. Russia had invaded a couple hours ago and his navy and army were slowly taking over the land. The Estonian army and navy were caught completely off guard.

"Oh Estonia hello," Russia said as he broke the door that separated his and Estonia's house. "Are you ready to be one with me?"

"A-ah no," Estonia said. "I'll fight back."

"Oh that is troubling," Russia said. "But do not worry I have something that will fix that." He took out a metal pipe out of nowhere. "Magic Metal Pipe of Pain!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Estonia yelled as Russia started swinging the pipe.

_19/11/2015 13:00 Amsterdam/Netherlands_

Netherlands was trying to call his boss. He glared at the T.V. as the news reporter was telling him today's latest news.

'Pick up idiot,' Netherlands thought. He kept hearing the news and he got even angrier.

'How dare does Nordic idiots try to conquer my little sister,' Netherlands thought.

* * *

><p><em>1911/2015 15:00 Near the shores of Athens/ Greece_

France was on a navy ship and he smiled. All the events happening around the world were really bringing back some old memories.

"It's time to prove to everyone that France is strong," he said.

France looked at the battle ships heading to Athens; they were waiting for his others to attack. The Frenchman couldn't hold back his excitement. Finally France will be strong again and it will all start with this city.

"Everyone fire, take the capital before the day is over!" France yelled. The ships all attacked and the soldiers inside were reaching the shore by smaller boats.

"Soon you will be mine beautiful Greece" France said.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review and sorry for the wait.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em>1911/2015 18:00 Mons/Belgium_

Belgium carried her gun as she ran. The Nordics had invaded her by sea a couple hours ago and an taken over 1/3 of her. Thankfully they weren't close to her capital, Brussels. However Mons had become a battlefield, building were destroyed, and the stench of blood was terrible. Fortunately most normal citizens were able to evacuate a couple hours ago.

Belgium was able to get some equipment from a female soldier's corpse. She got a hand gun that only had 3 bullets on it left, a bullet proof vest, a helmet, and a knife.

"I need to reach Brussels immediately, need to help the military," Belgium panted. "Got to run, got to keep going."

Belgium was tired; she had been running, trying to get out of the city for over 2 hours now. She neared the open road and smiled, she would have to reach the nearest town or military base and call her boss to arrange transportation for her. As Belgium ran closer to the road she noticed a military vehicle approaching her. At first she thought it belonged to her army until she noticed who was driving it.

Denmark was coming after her, a machine gun on his back. The man gave her a huge smile as he got off the vehicle pointing his gun at her. Belgium pointed her gun at him.

"Belgium you look like you swam in trash, you've defiantly seen better days," Denmark said. Belgium narrowed her eyes aiming her gun at his eyes.

"Why are you doing this Denmark? You Nordics have no right to do this!" Belgium said.

"Oh come one Belgium this is war. War is basically fighting and taking things you want. As a European nation you should know this. War is like that in Europe, but thanks to these past decades you've seem to forget that." Belgium eyes blazed in anger when Denmark began to laugh. "I guess I've forgotten that too, I'm a little rusty myself in this category."

"You're a sick man Denmark," Belgium stated. "How could you do this to me? I did nothing to you these past couple decades yet you and the Nordics are taking me over and killing my people. I can see Europe is going to hell, but I also see the only way to save it is to get rid of nations like you!" Belgium took out the knife and threw it at Denmark, hitting him in the chest.

"You bitch!" Denmark took the knife out and prepared to shoot, but Belgium shot him in the eye. Denmark fell to the ground, but Belgium saw that the knife wound was starting to heal. She quickly took the knife and machine gun, and shot Denmark in the chest until the handgun ran out of bullets. She took the vehicle and ran Denmark over several times.

Belgium looked at the corpse and was certain it would take Denmark a couple hours to regenerate after that. She drove away and went to her nearest base.

* * *

><p><em>1911/2015 18:37 In an Austrian farm_

"This is insane they are attacking in all sides now!" Austria yelled at Hungary.

"I hadn't thought they would attack from above," Hungary yelled as she killed another soldier.

"This is the 21st century Hungary! How could you not have thought of that!" Austria yelled as he though a grenade.

Hungary had come a couple hours ago, but her efforts weren't very good. Prussia proved to be a bigger problem than they expected. He used planes to send Italian troops into Hungary's land when she went to help Austria. Now the Italian army was slowly taking over and was only a couple hours away from their capitals.

"You two un-awesome losers are going down!" Prussia yelled. The knife he was holding was coasted in dripping blood, a pile of dead bodies were behind him. "Shoot men, shoot! Take down their armies and take their land!"

"It no use we can't win! This war is pointless, let's just give up," a Hungarian soldier cried.

Hungary turned to the soldier, giving him a steely look. "Don't you dare give up. We must keep fighting, we must stop them. If you decide to give up then you are betraying your homeland!" The soldier nodded, but was shot down seconds later.

"These shameless traitors," Hungary said. "Surrendering and going off to fight for the enemy!"

"Ignore them Hungary we may still win," Austria said. "Troop moral may be low, but if we can get the upper hand on Prussia it might show them we have a chance."

* * *

><p><em>1911/2015 19:10 Near Greece_

France had taken over most of eastern Greece. His navy was attacking the nation on all sides; however he was having some difficulty. France didn't know how, but apparently Greece had known about his invasion beforehand. The west and south of Greece were very well defended so France's navy and army were having some trouble.

"How is this possible, I'd made sure no one from the outside found out about the invasion," France muttered. The cannons from the ships were still firing, but at Greek ships. France had already lost three ships, but Greece only lost 1.

The ship France was on was shot by a cannon. The nation looked at the ship that fired at him and saw the Spanish flag waving in the wind. There were more Spanish ships coming and they were helping the Greeks.

France heard his phone ring and picked it up. "How did you like my attack Francia?" Spain asked on the other end.

"What is the meaning of this Espagne?" France growled. "Why are you helping Greece?"

"So I can stop you, Italy, Russia, and the Nordics. All of you are destroying the peace of Europe," Spain said.

"The peace of Europe was destroyed a long time ago Spain! We need to conquer of be conquered, I need to get stronger or be destroyed by the new powers of Europe!"

"So you're going to conquer your friends? That's ridiculous, you should try to stop the chaos around Europe, not let it grow!" Spain said.

"I can't expect you to understand, no leave me alone," France yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I promised Greece I would help him when I told him about your invasion," Spain said.

"How did you find out about it?"

"I think you forgotten a little military until called a spy, am I right, _amigo_?" Spain purred.

"Bastard," France said before ending the call. "Fire at the Spanish ships as well! They are our enemies!"

* * *

><p><em>1911/2015 19:30 Rome/Italy_

"Come on Lichtenstein kick the ball!" Germany yelled. Lichtenstein was kicking the football near the net where the goalie Romano was preparing to block the kick. Veneziano tried to catch up to her, but couldn't while Switzerland, who was the referee, gave her an approving look. Germany who was the goalie was cheering her on.

"Romano, get ready, she's about to kick!" Veneziano shouted.

"I know you idiot!" Romano shouted. "How are we losing to this little girl?"

"Lichtenstein and I would play football with each other sometimes. She's quite the player," Switzerland said.

Lichtenstein kicked the ball and Romano tried to block it. However he wasn't fast enough, nor was his stamina that good because the ball hit him, in his groin.

"AHHHHHHH!" Romano yelled hitting the ground.

"Good job Lichtenstein," Germany said trying not to laugh. "We have won 1-0."

"Big brother, are you okay?" Veneziano asked.

"Of course not you idiot!" Romano yelled trying to get up, but fell back down. "That girl can really kick."

"This day can't get any better," Switzerland said. "Now all we have to do is wait for Prussia to finish the conquest."

"Agreed," Germany said. "Have you seen the maid outfit for Hungary?" Switzerland blushed a little.

"Do not fill my head with your perverted fantasies."

"I'm not perverted; I was just trying to have a small conversation with you."

"Germany please help me get Romano to the house," Veneziano said.

* * *

><p><em>1911/2015 20:00 A forest in Belgium _

Belgium finally made it to one of her military basis. She got out of the vehicle and entered the base; silence was the only noise that entered her ear.

"Everyone must have fled when the Nordics armies were getting too close," Belgium said to herself. She looked around the base, trying to find something that she could use to contact her boss. As she looked around Belgium heard the footsteps have someone else. The nation took out the machine gun she was carrying.

"Who's there?" Belgium asked in Dutch. She saw a silhouette of a man, she didn't shoot immediately, this man could be a member of the army.

As he got closer Belgium prepared to shoot. "Laura is that you? It's me Govert." Her brother Netherlands said.

Belgium dropped the gun and ran to her brother giving him a hug. He stroked her hair and Belgium could feel tears forming into her eyes. That all ended when a gun was pointed on the back of her head.

"Belgium you need to be carful, your mistaking people for your brother," Lukas, or better known as Norway, said. Belgium looked at his face and saw the emotionless face of Norway looking down at her. "I'm going to shoot you now, my dear."

Belgium nearly screamed, but her voice fell silent when a arm grabbed Norway's neck and slit it with a knife. Norway's corpse fell to the ground and Belgium saw her actual brother look down at the body with disgust. Netherlands looker at her and gave his sister a hug.

"Everything will be okay, my army is going to take care of the Nordics," Netherlands said as his sisters tears soaked his shirt.

* * *

><p><em>1911/2015 20:23 In an Austrian farm_

"BWHAHAHA, I finally got you un-awesome losers," Prussia yelled as he grabbed Hungary and Austria by the back of their necks. Both were heavily injured.

"I can't believe I lost to Prussia," Hungary muttered.

"It's okay you two can start an exciting new life as my servants!" Prussia said.

"We're doomed, our lives are over" Austria said.

* * *

><p><em>1911/2015 20:30 Near Greece_

"We need to retreat!" A French general shouted.

"No we need to keep fighting!" France yelled.

"Sir please, the army is losing, our ships are damaged, we can't take anymore! We've found a route that can take us safely back to France, but we need to take it immediately," The general said. "We already have all of east Greece, we don't need any more land right now."

France growled. "Retreat!" His ships left the Greek waters quickly. France looked back at the Spanish and Greek ships and saw Spain and Greece shaking hands.

"This isn't over you bastards!" France shouted. "Watch your borders carefully because I'll be conquering you two soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, but this might happen for awhile because of my real life. Anyway sorry if I offended anyone with this story, but please give me your opinions on it. Do you like it are you shocked that your home countries are doing this?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em>2011/2015 9:00 Athena/Greece_

"So what do we do about France, Spain?" Greece asked as he placed tea in front of Spain. The Spanish nation blew some are on it a little before taking a sip.

"I do not know, Greece. France is the very least of my problems. I'm more concerned about Italy and Russia, the two current trouble makers of Europe," Spain said before taking another sip.

Greece scratched a cat while in deep thought. "We need allies if we want to defeat them. Who is currently on our side?"

"For now it is just us, but I'm certain the other European countries will follow us soon."

"How about aid? Do you think America will help us in this situation?"

"Alfred was the first person I called, he says he doesn't want to help. He want to rebuild his nations economy and a war would just slow down the process. I doubt the other non-European nations won't even bother helping us."

"Are you kidding me? America isn't going to intervene?"

"I know right, the first time that man decides not to get involved is when his help would actually be appreciated."

"Then this just makes things harder for us," Greece said.

"Not entirely, I'm sure we can still do some significant damage, even without America."

* * *

><p><em>2011/2015 10:00 Moscow/Russia_

"I never thought I would be back here again," Estonia said as he dusted a lamp in Russia's house. The invasion didn't take long after Russia had hit Estonia with his pipe. By the time the Baltic nation regained consciousness he was sitting next to Russia in a car that was driving them to his house.

Russia hadn't sparred anytime and immediately told Estonia to clean the broken house, and call people to renovate it. In fact Estonia hadn't gotten any sleep yet.

"Honestly that man hasn't changed theses past couple decades. He's still acting the same way he did back when he was the Soviet Union," Estonia whispered. He would've screamed, but didn't want to wake up Russia. "I just hope he doesn't go after Latvia and Lithuania."

Estonia sighed, he couldn't believe he was in this current predicament again. The chances of regaining his freedom was very small, one of the reasons he was able to get it back in 1991 was because Russia was getting weaker by the day. Now he was stronger than ever so the chances of escape were far more minimal.

"I hope Latvia and Lithuania are smart enough to evade capture," Estonia whispered. "Please my friends find strong allies in this new Europe and stay independent and safe."

"Did you say something Estonia," Russia asked as walked up to the man. The bigger nation had clearly just woken up because his hair was a mess and he was wearing messy cloths.

Estonia quickly turned to face him, his face sweating. "Oh nothing Mr. Russia, just thinking aloud."

"That is good because I thought you were talking about leaving again," Russia said. "You won't do that again will you?"

Estonia shook his head frantically. "Of course not, I would never do that again. I was just young and rebellious."

Russia gave a gentle smile. "That is good now please make me some breakfast with tea and coffee."

"Of course sir," Estonia said as he hurriedly went to the kitchen. As he reached the kitchen Estonia stood their, his face dark and emotionless.

"This is just like the Soviet era, back when I was a weak helpless dog to that man," Estonia whispered. "I won't let my fear control me, I will rebel and regain my freedom. My people will not stand still to this injustice, we will sabotage their equipment and take away their supplies."

"I will also have to do my own part. I'll make Russia's breakfast as cold as ice and his drinks as hot as fire. By the time I am free his tongue will be burned by the hot drinks and his stomach will be cold from the food. The sparks of my rebellion will create fire right now!" With that Estonia prepared to make Russia's breakfast, but made it colder than usual.

The sparks of the Estonian rebellion were being created as Estonia made the tea to tongue burning levels while a small group of his people prepared to sabotage some Russian weapons.

* * *

><p><em>2011/2015 12:00 Vilnius/ Lithuania _

"What are we going to do Lithuania? Russia has captured Estonia and it's only a matter of time before he goes after us. How can we help Estonia" Latvia told Lithuania who was sitting down in a chair shaking.

"I don't know, I'm worried about Estonia, but I'm more worried about our own safety. I don't want to be the slave of that psychopath again," Lithuania said.

"Then we're doomed, we're weak, little countries compared to Russia! We'll be taken over soon enough because of his military," Latvia said scared.

"I'm sorry Latvia, but that is most likely the case. We're going to be the controlled by that man again, we should just pack and go to Moscow already," Lithuania said.

The two put their heads down, they would never be able to defeat a nation like Russia. Why were they so useless? They're moment of self pity was interrupted by a ring from Lithuania's phone. The taller nation picked it up, confusion on his face as a familiar voice started to speak on the other end.

* * *

><p><em>2011/2015 13:00 Rome/ Italy_

"Aw, this is the life," Prussia said as he ate some more pasta. "I never knew pasta could taste this good! I should have become part of Italy sooner. Do you want to try some of this awesome pasta, Austria?"

"I would for you to get your filthy feet of my back!" Austria screamed.

As you could tell Prussia lived up to his word, conquered Austria, and made him his foot stool. Austria was modified to be a resting place for Prussia's filthy feet.

"Oh stop complaining, I conquered you, and now you have to do as I stay. Besides you should be honored. My awesome feet get too tired from walking so they need something to help them rest, I have decided to pick you as that resting place. So feel honored!"

"There is nothing honorable about this," Austria said.

"Hey Hungary I'm all out of pasta, get me more," Prussia called. The female nation revealed herself, poor Hungary had to wear a embarrassing maids outfit.

"There is still pasta on your plate," Hungary said angrily.

"I know, I just wanted to see you wear that un-awesome maid outfit. You still look ridiculous, ahahahahahahahaha," Prussia laughed.

Hungary gave him a death glare. Oh how she wished she had a frying pan right now. Just one hit, just one little hit.

"Calm down Hungary," Switzerland said as he entered the room.

"Switzerland I can't stay calm. This man defeated me in war and now is crushing my honor by making me wear this maid outfit and making me do ridiculous tasks for him," Hungary protested.

Switzerland sighed. "Prussia please be kind, your a Sector like us so treat your comrades with respect."

"I'm just having some fun Switzerland," Prussia said with a smile. "It's been centuries since I was in a war and defeated these two. I'm enjoying my spoils of war."

"That may be, but just because you conquered them doesn't make them yours to keep. They were defeated by the Italian army, and such, a part of Italy. So they are Romano and Veneziano's spoils of war," Switzerland said.

Prussia sighed. "Fine I'll treat them with respect. Hungary can go clean up the house or something, but I'm keeping Austria."

"Fine just don't break him," Switzerland said as he left the room.

"Thank you Switzerland," Hungary said as she went to clean the house.

Austria paled. "Wait Hungary, Switzerland don't leave me here! Not in this degrading predicament! Prussia what are you doing?" Prussia had jumped on Austria's back.

"You are now my horse," Prussia called. "Now carry the awesome me around the house!"

"I'm not a horse you fool, get off of me!"

* * *

><p><em>2311/2015_ _12:00 The border between Spain and France_

Spain threw a grenade at the French soldiers and the explosion killed them in an instant. The sound of gunfire however made the sound of exploding of grenades seem quite.

'Where are you France,' Spain thought as he took out his gun and started firing.

France had attacked the Spanish border a day after Spain stopped him from taking over all of Greece. The battle had raged on for two days now and the Spanish army was getting tired, but the French army was still ready to fight.

Spain panted, he had been fighting since the beginning and had died several times. His body, however, was still weak from getting shot multiple times. His men were wounded, tired, and hungry. Thinks were starting to look bleak.

"We need a miracle," Spain whispered. This was humiliating, he was the great Spain. A fearsome nation who won wars and defeated his opponents as if they were dogs.

'I've been getting so use to peace that I have forgotten the art of war,' Spain thought. Spain looked at the French tanks that were charging towards his army, this just got harder.

However Spain saw an explosion that destroyed a few tanks. Spain's face was filled with confusion as more tanks were destroyed with explosions. The nation looked at the sky and saw planes and jets bombarding the French army. Spain also saw a flag, a flag that he never thought he would see in the battle field. The planes had the flag of Poland.

Spain just watched in awe as the Polish pilots destroyed the French army. The French retreated after realizing they had nothing to defend themselves against the tanks. The planes and jets landed on the barren battle field and Spain saw Poland get off his jet.

"P-Poland what are you doing here?" Spain asked shocked.

"Wasn't it, like, obvious? I helped you defeat the French army," Poland said.

"I can see that, but why did you help me?"

"I heard about the group you and Greece formed. Like the one about reestablishing peace in Europe. I, like, totally believed in your cause so I decided to join it and help you out. I even got Lithuania and Latvia to join."

"I see, but why didn't you call to tell us you wanted to join?"

"It was best the French didn't know I was a part of your group. The element of surprise is very strong."

Spain nodded his head. "It is indeed. Now follow me so I can contact the others, we have much to talk about."


End file.
